


[halbarry] Being Possessive

by Katsukixxx



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Barry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx
Summary: 巴里被橙灯击中了，他小心翼翼藏好的占有欲因此爆炸了。正义联盟没法解决这个，于是他们呼叫了绿灯侠。





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏乐高蝙蝠侠3里巴里被橙灯光束打中后的举止实在太可爱了，借用了这个梗来散发一个脑洞。  
> 是个借机被戳破了双向暗恋的后续发展。  
> 本来想“正常地”写完一个完整的故事，后来发现我能把车开好就不错了【。  
> 新手司机，小心上车。  
> *特别注意：你可能会感觉有些片段更像Barryhal， 但我只是想尽量让他们处于一个平等的地位。*

前情简要：

闪电侠在一次正联行动中因为意外在战斗中被橙灯光束击中，虽然没有被完全影响，但巴里还是变成了一个占有欲极强附加疯狂收集癖的极速者（我是说，还有谁能阻止一个极速者拿到他想要的东西呢？）  
正联尝试解决无果，老爷只好叫大超跟在他后面把拿回来的东西再一样样放回去，然后联系了OA，希望它们能派来个绿灯侠帮忙解决这个。  
哈尔急冲冲地回到瞭望塔的时候巴里正被他囤积的一堆玩意儿包围着，一百万个不愿意让大超拿走他们。（“我的！我的！我的！”）  
最伟大的绿灯侠刚落地，“我收到消息说，闪电……”世上最快的极速跑者用了0.1秒看清来人是谁，化作一道闪电冲了过去。  
手脚环绕绿灯侠的速跑者恋恋不忘地看了看自己一地的“收藏品”，但还是紧紧地挂在了绿灯侠身上，并神色严肃地对周边众人说：“我的！”  
绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹被拜托留守地球直到闪电侠的“橙灯症状”消失为止。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Part 1.

他们也许不该去酒吧的。哈尔不该因为巴里的“橙灯症状”快要消失了，就以为他们俩人去找奥利弗叙叙旧是没问题的。

巴里把他扯出酒吧，二话不说就要他换上绿灯制服。等绿色能量柔和地包裹上他的身体后，红色的跑者拉着他的手就开始了狂奔。如果没有绿灯能量的保护，哈尔·乔丹恐怕在踏入中城之前已经被摩擦力化成了灰烬。

现在，绿灯侠被剥光了衣服，躺在床上任人宰割。这样的经验对哈尔来说还真是少有。他慢性子的神速者好友（该改口叫恋人了）像是得不到抚摸而愤怒又伤心的幼犬一样，从他的下巴到胸前轻轻噬咬着，并发出低低的呜呜声。

哈尔多么想把手指伸进巴里那头柔软的金发里去揉一揉，但他不行。宇宙中最伟大的绿灯侠正忙着呢——用绿灯能量变出手铐，把自己的双手拷在床头架上。这是巴里提出的要求。哈尔一开始不怎么想答应，但当看到他相识多年的、温和贴心的好友如此强势的一面后，连他自己也忍不住投入进去了。

这个想法在巴里的嘴唇逐渐下移、包裹住他的阴茎的时候几近破碎。哈尔忍不住长呼一声，差点就要挣破自己制造的绿灯手铐时，他的大脑又擅自把巴里提出要求时的画面再现了出来：红色跑者拉下制服上隐藏的拉链，背对着他褪下制服，光洁白皙的脊背就像剥开蛋壳般展露在他眼前。巴里一边脱一边别过头来，用那双他永远也无法抗拒的蓝眼睛对他眨了眨，说，‘你能做到的，对吗哈尔？你可是全宇宙最伟大的绿灯侠，宇宙中意志最强大、最坚定的人。’

天知道他在巴里说出这句话的时候就已经硬了。

去他妈的意志坚定的绿灯侠！哈尔·乔丹咒骂一声，把手腕上单薄的圆环手铐变换成了厚重的加固型。嘿，怎么说他现在也是绿灯军团的领导者了，总的对得起自己的职业操守吧？

“巴里，巴里我亲爱的！”当对方在吮吸你的老二时想要开口还真是困难。再这样单方面承受下去，哈尔怕自己很快就忍不住要缴械投降了！既然他没法碰到巴里，哈尔决定换个方式：“抬起头来让我吻你，拜托了我的小熊……”

“等等……”巴里的声音含糊不清，“让我先解决这个……”

哈尔知道巴里是不会在这时候“松口”的，该死的“橙灯症状”。但他可没放弃，最终在他的连哄带骗下，两人——或者说只有巴里——换了个姿势。

巴里在把他的臀部移向哈尔的脸的时候还是犹豫的。闪电侠的动作仿佛被放慢了一百倍，他缓慢地分开双腿，反向跨坐在哈尔的胸口。巴里转过头来，红透了双颊：“我、我不确定这……”

老天，哈尔想，他在舔我的老二的时候都没这么脸红。“这很好，巴里，”他为眼前的景色粗喘了口气，“你能继续你的，我也能为你做点儿什么。”

这场景哪怕在他做过最狂野的梦中都没出现过。哈尔在一个星期之前还从没想过他们能发展到这一步，更别提设想过他们的第一次了——即便有也不会是这样；（他给自己设的）禁锢play，巴里给他做的超棒的口活，和69式。

哈尔被绑在床头的姿势让他无法含住巴里，只能伸出舌头从顶端到底部狠狠地舔了一遍。他能看到金发跑者的身形一抖，也能感受到包裹住他的口腔猛地收缩了。哈尔得意地笑了。

但他还没来得及得意多久，他聪明的法证官恋人已经学会了有规律地收缩自己的口腔，把他吞得更深并且用喉头反应来刺激他。

“噢该死的、该死……巴里！”哈尔忍不住摆动的双手扯着手铐撞击着床头架，发出清脆的金属碰撞声，“拜托快停下！我可不想现在就……”

“不……”他的金发恋人吐出他的老二，喘了两口气，然后在吞回去的同时以微弱的、但哈尔能听到的声音说，“是我的……都是我的……”

哈尔·乔丹在一丝不甘心中到达了今晚的第一次高潮。

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里面有我个人最喜欢的一个部分 :)

 

你的恋人充满占有欲地申明你是属于他的，你因此而兴奋得难以自持，这算正常反应，对不对？然而即便哈尔·乔丹这么开导自己，他还是有点儿难以接受自己比巴里先达到了一次高潮的事实。不过事情还没完呢。

“Bar, Bar 我的宝贝儿，”哈尔用牙齿叼起面前柔软的臀肉，松开后在光滑的皮肤上留下了淡红的齿痕，齿痕很快就退去了，他也因此可以反复留下自己的标记，“我们还没结束呢对吧？让我松开我的手，这样我就能帮你扩张了。”或者帮我自己。哈尔把后半句憋回肚子里。但要是他的小熊真想上他的话，他也会欣然同意便是了。

巴里没说话。金发的极速者沉默地坐起身子换了个姿势，他现在是面朝哈尔的了——膝盖跪在他的腰部两旁，向后坐在他的小腹上，而哈尔的阴茎也因此蹭过了巴里的臀缝。

“呃，我们需要……润滑剂……”巴里有些害羞地开口。

绿灯侠马上从他的能量手铐中分出了另一支光束，示意自己可以完成拿取的任务而不需要两人离开这张床铺。灯侠在公寓主人的指示下取出了藏在衣柜内抽屉里的润滑剂（“我又不知道什么时候会用得上！”巴里辩解道），把它交到了极速者的手里。哈尔低下头，企图用他的狗狗眼攻势说服巴里让他松开自己的双手。

好吧，两个消息，哈尔看着巴里伸向自己身后的手有些绝望地想到，一，看来我不是被上的那个了；二，在一次绝妙的口交之后，我还得看着巴里扩张自己。

他的金发恋人一只手撑在他的胸口，另一只手将沾满了润滑剂的二指往自己的后穴塞去。哈尔只能看见巴里被汗湿的金发在他面前垂下，浓密的金色睫毛像扑闪着翅膀的蝴蝶。

等巴里掌握了平衡之后，他长舒了一口气，哈尔猜测他成功地将两根手指塞了进去。然后，最要命的来了。巴里的右手塞在自己的屁股里，而他的左手收了回来，往下握住了他自己的阴茎。金发的速跑者闭上了眼睛，一边扩张着自己，一边将自己的阴茎头部按在哈尔结实的腹肌上磨蹭。难忍的呻吟声从他咬紧的唇齿间漏出。

哈尔·乔丹觉得自己大概要成为历史上第一个因为血脉喷张而死在床上的绿灯侠。

“该死的、巴里·艾伦！你不能这样对我！”哈尔努力拉扯着手腕上的禁锢，却仍旧“尽职地”没有将绿灯能量撤去，“这可是我们的第一次！你不能就让我这样干看着！”

控诉没有起到任何作用。他的金发恋人仍旧默不作声地动作着。绿灯侠只能改变方式。

“拜托，拜托，我求你了巴里，”哈尔哀求道，“让我松开吧，巴里，我爱你，我爱你我的小熊，我是你的，我都是你的！拜托让我为你做点什么吧！”

哈尔说不清究竟是“我爱你”还是“我是你的”哪个起了效，总之巴里终于停下了。他喘着气，抬起那双蓝色的眼睛对他说：“好吧，天才。不过你得答应我，只有这一会儿能松开。”

哈尔满口答应，手腕上的绿灯能量当下立散。他的一只手环过闪电侠的腰，将他拉向自己，另一只手借由能量体的帮助涂满了润滑液，朝那翘起的屁股伸去。当哈尔的两根手指顺利地没入巴里的后穴时，两人都发出了一声叹息。手指在后穴内呈剪刀状开合，巴里发出低呜声。哈尔顺势塞进了第三根手指，然后并拢它们在巴里的身体里打着转。

极速者发出的呜咽声被绿灯侠尽数吞入口中。他环在对方腰上的手往上移，终于如愿以偿地插入了那头阳光般的金发里，将巴里牢牢按住，给了他一个浓厚粗暴的吻。

当巴里的氧气快要被绿灯侠耗尽时，神速力者不由自主地振动起来试图逃脱，但他忘了哈尔塞在自己后穴的手指。三只并排的手指因为震动而在他的敏感区域反复摩擦，一瞬间让巴里瘫软了腰。

哈尔抽出手指，搂住对方让他趴在自己的身上，低头在覆盖额头的金发上落下几个温柔的吻，用他沙哑的声音低声说：“嘿，我们得慢慢来，我的男孩儿。”哈尔这么说着，他的左手却从两人身体之间向下摸去，环住了巴里的阴茎并灵巧又快速地撸动起来。巴里反应过来要开始挣扎的时候他用右手按住了对方金色的脑袋，让极速者只能在他俩的唇瓣间堪堪发出呜咽。

哈尔·乔丹是铁了心要让巴里也出来一次。他的愿望最终是被实现了，金发的速跑者在唇齿颤抖着咬住他的下巴时到达了高潮。巴里身体的颤抖、他带着热浪喷在自己脖颈处的喘息，无不带给哈尔至上的愉悦。

 

 

 


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢看哈尔用各种亲昵的词汇称呼他的小熊。  
> 我已经没法停止让他管巴里叫“我的宝贝儿”了:P

 

 

神速力者从高潮中恢复得很快，但高潮带来的余韵还在他身体里回荡着。金发的法证官撑着恋人的胸口重新直起身子，仍旧有些喘：“真有你的，天才。现在遵守我们的约定。”

巴里·艾伦向来不擅于拒绝他的好友（现在是恋人），但或许是他体内残留的橙灯影响让他这次狠下了心。不论哈尔怎么扇动他那双蜜糖般的棕色狗狗眼，巴里也不为所动。极速者用手掌捂住了前飞行员那两张不断蹦出甜言蜜语的能说会道的嘴皮子，俯下身去在那头乱糟糟的棕发上印下一个吻，语气坚定地说：“拜托绿灯侠，我们之间总得有一次是按着我的计划来。”

巴里强势的模样太让他心醉了。宇宙中最伟大的绿灯侠仿佛停滞了两秒，然后从喉咙里发出一声意义不明的嘟囔。绿色的能量体重现在空气中，哈尔仰头靠在床头架上，有些精疲力竭地说：“我的小熊，你最好祈祷我的意志力足够强大。”

“噢我相信你，”巴里的吻从他的鼻尖一点点往下，最后两唇相接，“你可是绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹。”

 

闪电侠巴里·艾伦真是个甜心，哈尔·乔丹想，他的金发、他的蓝眼睛、他全身上下的每一个细胞都像被蜂蜜浸泡过的一般甜美。更别提在橙灯的影响下巴里变得有多么火辣——当然，他的小熊原来就已经很辣了。当巴里再次握住他的阴茎时哈尔要闭上眼睛才能抑制住自己想要挣脱禁锢的想法。他能感到对方温柔地为自己涂上润滑剂，喔上帝，有谁能够拒绝这样的一个……

等等？！哈尔猛地睁开眼。刚看见巴里抬起腰的动作，他就猜到接下来要发生什么了。

“嘿、小熊，等等！”哈尔有点儿慌了，在他（仅有的几次）幻想中他们的第一次从不该以这种姿势开场。这不仅对巴里而言负担过重，而且容易让他伤到自己。后者是哈尔·乔丹最不想看到的。绿灯侠手腕上的绿色能量瞬间化成了粉末，他急忙向前倾身，试图拉住金发的恋人，但仍是晚了一步。

“别……！”

神速力者被哈尔突然地起身逼出一声哀鸣：巴里柔软的后穴刚刚吞入哈尔阴茎的头部，绿灯侠鲁莽的动作反而将他自己又猛地往后穴中推入了大半。突如其来地刺激使得闪电侠失去了平衡，他撑在床垫上的手臂一松，哈尔粗壮的阴茎便在重力作用下整根没入了后穴。

巴里皱紧了眉头，仰起脖子，比起呻吟更像是发出了一声痛呼。

重力，又是该死的重力。不论是作为飞行员还是绿灯侠，哈尔·乔丹都恨死了重力。即便自己的老二被柔软湿润的甬道包裹的感觉让他爽得发出叹息，哈尔还是要在心里咒骂一番。

“Bar？”他是爽到了，但他的极速者恋人的表情显然不怎么舒适。哈尔只敢出声而不敢动作，“告诉我Babe，你受伤了吗！我们该换一个姿势的！我们——”

“嘘、嘘……”巴里想尽量舒展开他皱起的眉头。三只手指的扩张对于哈尔的尺寸而言远远不够，疼痛和快感相互碰撞，仿佛要将极速者从中间劈成两半。巴里又张大嘴从空气中汲取了几口氧气，然后慢慢地试图放松自己的括约肌。

“巴里……”哈尔感觉到了含着他的小穴的收缩和放松，微弱但明显的刺激让绿灯侠快要失去控制了，却仍然保持着一动不动，“让我来，Babe…让我……”

“你总是能……破坏计划……不是吗，天才？”金发的极速者打断了他，扯出一个笑容想要安抚他的恋人。他的后穴还没完全适应哈尔的阴茎，但巴里已经顾不上这个了。

神速力者在抬起手轻轻将绿灯侠推回床垫上的同时顺势俯身——哈尔的一半阴茎因此滑了出来，两人都发出了一声喘息。“让我做这个，相信我。”巴里的指尖划过哈尔饱满的胸肌，神速力使他的双手保持光滑免于起茧。

神速力能使他做到很多事，但没法儿让他拥有哈尔·乔丹。总有些事情需要巴里·艾伦自己来做。不论它们是对是错。

 

如果这是梦——不，这不是。哈尔清楚地知道，就算自己做梦也想象不出眼前这样的场景。

闪电侠骑在他的身上，运用他那结实发达的腿部肌肉，上上下下地控制那张甜蜜的小嘴吞吐着他勃发的阴茎。

骑乘式之所以刺激不仅是因为阴茎被吞入的深度，更多的是因为身上人的表情和神态。身为绿灯侠，哈尔·乔丹的想象力应当是无穷尽的，而在巴里的身上绿灯侠看到了自己想象力的边界。他的恋人仿佛将他引入了一个全新的宇宙。

湿透了的金发随着巴里身体的起伏往下滴着汗珠，极速者半阖着眼睛，浓金的睫毛下露出的蓝色眼睛已经因为快感有些失去了焦距。巴里伴着每一次吞吐发出急促的呼吸声，时不时因为感官的过载而皱起鼻子。

他真是可爱极了。被占有的想法充斥了绿灯侠的脑海，带给他爱、甜蜜、和别样的快感。哈尔双手握着极速者精瘦的腰肢（他拒绝再次把自己禁锢起来），两只大拇指摩挲着巴里的人鱼线，感受掌心里的肌肉微微地颤抖。一开始，他的金发恋人还能将他整根吐出再整根吞入，现在只能堪堪摆动腰部，用甬道内壁的收缩按摩他的性器。即便是神速力者也有体力的极限。

“巴里……你累了吗My honey？”绿灯侠抬起身子与极速者接吻，把对方嘴里没来得及咽下的涎液统统揽入自己口中，“歇会儿让我来吧……”

闪电侠还没有回应，哈尔已经双手托住了那两个浑圆的臀瓣，狠狠地向上顶动自己的胯部，以至于两人的下身相碰时发出了清脆的“啪啪”声。

巴里被恋人缠住了舌头而无法挣脱，只能通过鼻腔发出浓重的哀鸣。他用手掌推攘着绿灯侠的肩膀，终于在窒息前重新获得了氧气。哈尔趁此在向上顶的同时握住极速者的腰肢向下按，成功地从巴里的身体里顶出了一声大声的、彻底破碎了的呻吟。带有粗糙老茧的手指借此机会握上巴里的阴茎，在顶端小口处的一次狠狠摩擦，让极速者抱着哈尔的肩膀颤抖着射出了精液。

高潮的到临促使巴里猛地收缩自己的后穴，绿灯侠被逼得几乎也要到了。哈尔混乱的大脑仍尽职地提醒了他没戴套，于是绿灯侠只能低喘着又往巴里柔软温热的甬道内抽插了两次后打算抽出自己的阴茎射在外面。就在这时，埋在他肩窝里恢复呼吸的极速者抓住了他的手臂，炙热的吐息喷在他的耳廓上：“就在里面……拜托、我想要…哈尔，我想要你的全部！”

具有强大意志力的绿灯侠脑内的理智彻底被击碎了。他发出了声雄狮般的怒吼，翻身将巴里按进了床垫里，在对方的呻吟中狠狠地抽插了几下，最后如愿以偿地射在了极速者的身体里。

 

 


End file.
